Late
by xEmoxAxelx
Summary: A lemon written for Lifeless813 on DA for winning a kiriban. WARNING! lots-o-lemony goodness .


Hello! this was a prize written for lifeless813 on deviantart for winning my kiriban! IF you like plz comment!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy and be gentle cause this is the first time I've written a lemon. ^/////^

* * *

Ryou finally came home after a a difficult day at work. He flopped down on the couch exhausted, "Bakura?" He asked but, Bakura did not answer. Ryou heaved himself off the couch and started his search. He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the spare room, and then came upon the bedroom. He opened the door half expecting Bakura to be lying there in his underwear, but alas no Bakura.

Ryou was so tired but, he couldn't fall asleep unless Bakura was next to him. Bakura had a warmth to him that Ryou needed. No matter how tired Ryou was he couldn't fall asleep.

"Bakura?" He whispered softly and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I'll just wait here." He crawled up on the bedand laid in his usally spot. He sat staring at the bed side table. He spotted that little blue bottle of lube and blushed wildly. It was almost half gone and Bakura had just bought it yesterday. Ryou could feel heat in the pit of his stomach.  
"Oh no. Not right now." Ryou groaned. His member was getting hard. "Bakura...where are you? I need you." He blushed as he realized what he had just said aloud. "God I sound so stupid! Like he could actually hear me." He chuckled. The heat in his stomach was growing hotter as he thought of his lover. "Damnit." he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member, stroking it gently. "Ah!" He gasped and groaned until the fire in his stomach had finally died as he came.

"What? Couldn't wait til I got home hun? I can't believe that you would start the fun without me." Bakura said, standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ryou yelled.

"I got here after you pulled your dick out." He licked his lips, staring at the cum that was all over Ryou. "I got say, that's a real turn on there. Maybe I should come home late more often."

Ryou threw a pillow at him and he dodged. "Why the bloody hell didn't you say something? God! I feel like a idiot." He rolled onto his stomach bury his face in the other pillows. Bakura climbed onto the bed and sat next to Ryou. He ran his fingers up and down Ryou's spine.

"But, you were so cute! I just had to see more." He kissed Ryou's neck and saw a shiver run down his back. "I could just eat you up." Bakura gently bit his ear, causing Ryou to moan. He rolled Ryou over and straddled him. They kissed passionately and Bakura grabbed Ryou's member, gently squeezing it.

"Bakura...don't do...that." He moaned again as Bakura gave another squeeze and a kiss.

"Ryou...you know you want this. So why stop?" Bakura started rubbing the other's member, slowly pulling Ryou's pants further.

"Because..."

"Yes?" A huge smile stretching across Bakura's face.

"I'm still...uhg...mad." He panted.

"About what?"

"I...can't...remember."

"Don't worry about it then. Oh!" He got off him and walked out of the room. Ryou panted some more, trying to steady his breathe.

"Where'd you go?" He asked weakly. The was no answer. "Bakura? Where are you?" Still no reply. "Damnit!" He got off the bed and peeked around the corner of the kitchen. "Bakura...get back here and finish what you started. What are you doing now?" He saw his lover digging through a paper bag. He pulled out a small ring. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Just something to...spice it up a bit." Bakura laughed evily and dragged Ryou back to the bedroom. He threw Ryou on the bed and played with his silvery white hair.

"Is it going to hurt?" Ryou asked shyly. grabbing Bakura's hand and holding it to his face.

"I think you'll like it." Bakura moved down to Ryou's cock. He licked it and bit it gently, then just before Ryou could cum he slipped the ring on. "There we go." He said contently as he pulled away.

"Damnit!"

"Just let me handle the rest. Who knows...Maybe if you're a good boy I'll take it off early." He pulled off his shirt and unzipped his jeans. Then grabbed the half empty bottle from the nightstand and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed some onto his semi-hard cock. He postioned himself at Ryou's entrance and rammed into him, hiting his prostate dead on.

Ryou pulled Bakura closer to him, digginghis nails into Bakura's back. "Ah...I...I...need to...c-c-cum."

"Not yet." Bakura growled hitting it again. He started going faster and started pumping Ryou's cock. Ryou's screams were probably heard through out the whole apartment complex.

Bakura finally reached his limit and came. "Bakura please...take it off."

"Fine." He smiled and reached down to pull it off, as he did he put the member back in his mouth swallowing all of Ryou's cum.

"That...was really...gross...swallowing that...I mean. And...also-" Bakura cut him off with a sweet kiss.

"Love ya too. Now you can sleep." He smiled and wrapped Ryou in his arms.


End file.
